Sky army attack 2: Squids Strike back
by Jman795
Summary: After defeating the Squids and the enderdragon they PARTY! but the squids are not done yet when they get a new person on there side. Will sky army pervale or will they be doomed!
1. PARTY!

Chapter 1 Celebration:

Jman's POV:

"Wow that was a big adventure guys." We had just finished the huge mission of defeating the powerful ender dragon. We are now outside of sky army feeling happy and tired. "Yeah, well what about at sunset we have a celebration for defeating the squids again and completing the huge mission." Sky said with a bit of a happy voice "ok!" the rest of us said happily. When it was almost sundown I found this blue crystal with a wet feeling. I then rushed to deadlox's room to ask what this crystal was. He answered "well these are one of Huskymudkipz's crystals that he calls: a Husky crystal but he doesn't know what it does, but keep it until he comes back." I then thanked him for the explanation and exited the room.

Sky's POV:

"Ok food check, decorations check, Squid piñata check, Butter flavoured chocolate check and finally events check." Now that all the recruits know that there is a celebration on we will have the best celebration ever! Ok now all we need to do is wait for the others to get here so we can get it started. Wait, here comes everyone now. The recruits were getting here so fast I couldn't count how many there were. Anyway, the last ones to enter were Deadlox and Jman, we all found each other and we went to the parkour area. It took us 1hour and 30 minutes to finish but Jman got the record for fastest time of 30 minutes because he has been doing parkour since he was young.

Deadlox's POV:

"Ok guys I will enter our names in and tomorrow we will see if our time is the fastest on the parkour area." I entered the names on the paper with the time and put it in the box. I followed the others to the squid piñata so we could destroy that thing like no one else has destroyed it before. Luckily for everyone we have millions of piñatas so everyone can smack a squid piñata. After that we ate some butter flavoured chocolate and of course Jman's skin turned yellow like old times and then we played shoot a squid and the goal was not to shoot the butter. Jman got the most points and Sky lost against him by 10 points. After that it was midnight so all of the recruits went back to their quarters.

Jerome's POV:

I decided to stay and help Sky because I need to collect more crystals. So Sky & I stayed to clean up but there was very little to clean up so it took us only 10 minutes to clean up. When I had the time I ate 1 or 2 chocolates now and then. Then we finished I went outside to collect lots of these brown crystals I called 'Jerome crystals'. Then while I was collecting them I saw a Husky crystal, I went to grab it but a dark figure ran and grabbed it. I never saw that dark figure for the rest of the night. I then went to bed and hid my gems in the chest so no one saw them.

Great first chapter of sequel complete and just to let you guys know I'm going to do 2 chapters a day so expect a chapter before 7:00 and 20:00 AEST time. Now the Q.n.A.

Jail squid: hey are you the person on...

Jman: NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT I DO OR NOT DO!

Jail squid:

King squid: JAIL SQUID! GO BACK TO JAIL!

?: "JMAN WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO KNOW THAT... hey Notch do you want steak or sausages? You just worsened the situation Jeb!"

Jman: What are you doing here Notch?

Call ended.


	2. Squid attack x2

Chapter 2 Squid attack X 2:

Sky's POV:

When I woke up I heard something strange, I'd heard it before but not this much. "Wait a second...SQUIDS!" I woke everyone up in sky army with a message saying "SQUIDS!" Everyone ran to the gate of sky army HQ ready to defend. The squids burst through the door in thousands - we kept killing the squids but then another 5000 squids were behind us. "Yks ymra evig pu won." They ordered. Then I said with a devilish smile "Ok, but before we do, 'JMAN'!" then Jman jumped down from the top of the room yelling "say good bye squids!" When he reached the floor he chopped all 5000 squids behind us while we killed the rest in front of us.

Jman's POV:

I chopped all the squids behind the others in exactly 1 minute. Ok here is a flash back on what happened.

Flash back started

I saw Sky knock on the door outside so I ran down and opened the door. Sky told me "While I was cleaning up sky army after the celebration I saw the squids in the distance planning an attack." I asked this softly "Oh so what can I do to help?". He said "I think we're going to be ambushed but if we're not we can take them. What you can do, just in case, if we do get ambushed is I need you to hide somewhere in the front room and when I shout your name you come and attack the squids, ok?" I said "Ok.".

Flash back ended

I saw Sky and the recruits struggling to defeat the squids on their side so I leapt towards the squids and sliced all of them on the other side. They all cheered, Sky yelled "VICTORY!" and everyone was happy that we had defended against the squids successfully. But then I saw another crystal, like a husky crystal except it was brown, so I put it in my pocket so I could use it later for research. Then I wondered if Deadlox had a crystal or two, so I quickly went to Deadlox's chest and found some of Deadlox's headphones, wondering why Deadlox has so many Headphones. I heard him coming so I grabbed some headphones and teleported away. I then ran back home and started researching, but only found out about 2 things which were: 1: Only some people can use these things to transform into half him and half the other person. 2: you can use any item to gain power if you're one of the people who are able to use it.

Deadlox's POV:

"Ok guys I'll just some get new headphones." I shouted to them while entering my room. I opened my chest and grabbed some new headphones and walked out and saw Sky and asked "Sky...What do you want?" He then asked me "Have you seen Jman?" I answered "No, I haven't seen him around here lately." "Strange, because I haven't seen him since the squid attack." He replied. I then told Sky "I will see where he is on my tracker.". He then asked "When did you get a tracker?" I replied "Do you remember when I first met Jman?" "Yes." He replied in a weird voice. "Well I put a tracker on him so I know where he is just in case he was evil." I continued. "Oh, anyway let's see where he is right now." Sky said.

That's where I'm ending it for right now, but please stay tuned in for what happens. No Q.N.A anymore because it takes a lot of time to finish a chapter and doing Q.N.A takes a lot of thinking so no more Q.N.A,

See You in the next chapter.


	3. Jman's new Power

Chapter 3 Jman's new power:

Jman's POV:

I have been working hard to find out what these crystals do but there is only one new thing I found out: they are very old crystals. I walked over to continue working on it but when I got the Jerome crystal I got hit by a piece of butter and got knocked out.

Sky's POV:

"Where did my piece of butter go?" I searched the whole HQ and saw my butter fly into Jman's home. I ran to his house and saw a weird glow and wondered what was happening so I ran up to where the glow came from and saw Jerome on the floor. I ran to help him, grabbed my butter and ran back to HQ. I said to myself "Jerome looks different" And when I entered I had bumped into Jerome? "Wait if you're there then who is this?" Jerome answered "I don't know but we need to get him to the recovery room!"

Jman's POV:

I woke up 1 hour later in Sky army's recovery room and looked at myself in a mirror and I looked like Jerome! I looked at the Jerome crystal and realised that I can use the crystal's power and that the power is to make you look like others. I saw Sky and Jerome enter the room and ask "Is he ok?" The nurse faced them and said "He is ok and we found him holding this crystal."

Jerome's POV:

I realised that it's a Jerome crystal "He had a Jerome crystal." Sky looked surprised and said "Oh yeah, I remember that Jerome has lots of brown crystals he calls a Jerome crystal." I wondered why he had one, I was about to ask something but the person that looked like me glowed and brown light filled the room. After the glow disappeared the person who looked like me changed and there on the bed was Jman, knocked out.

Sky's POV:

I was so surprised when I saw Jman, I was also wondering what just happened, so I went to check out Jman's house to see if there is anything there. I saw a note saying "Power of crystals are making you look like someone else." I was shocked when I read that note and thought it was a joke until I read the books he had and then I knew it was true. I also saw: a Huskymudkipz crystal and one of Deadlox's headphones and wondered why he had all of these crystals and Deadlox's headphones. Maybe he can change into versions of my friends. Maybe this talent can help me with...

Writer: I'm stopping there.

Sky: Hey, I was about to tell them what I was going to do.

Jman: What are you going to do?

Sky: Nothing (smiling.)

Jman: I'm going to my house now.

Sky: hey look, a Jeffery.

Bodil40 joined the story.

Sky: BODIL40, BODIL!

Writer banned Bodil40 from story

Sky:

Keep on reading GUYS!

Mjan Ha-ha I mean Jman


	4. Squids plan

Chapter 4 Squids Plan:

King Squid's POV:

I was at a table waiting for someone that we squids tricked a long time ago and we were going to make a plan to defeat Sky army once and for all. But just in case I have two guards next to me and I remembered what he looks like. I saw him enter the room with two squid creepers next to him, I then asked "What's the plan...

?'s POV:

I answered back to the king of squids "We are going to capture that pink and blue hair girl that Sky liked." The king Squid asked while smiling evilly "Dawnables?" My eyes turned blood red and answered back with an evil voice that would scare a little boy "Correct."

Jman's POV:

I got out of the recovery quarters and saw that it was night time, I also saw a person watching me from the distance. I felt a chill go down my spine, then it disappeared. I knew who he was, I saw Sky and he asked "Are you ok?" I saw squids in the distance and I said "The squids are here and they brought an old friend." He was surprised and I knew what he was going to say "who did..." I cut him off saying while looking in the distance "A long time ago I was lonely and I didn't have a home or anything, so I made a clone of myself and called him Jman 1.1 . We had loads of fun together, we had lots of adventures and loads more stuff. But one day he fell in a hole and at the bottom of this hole was squid blood. But I didn't notice that it happened and he fell. I then went back to the hole and saw him climbing back up. I saw him turn into a squid mutant, He then chased me and I lost him, I then called him anti-Jman from that day forward."

Anti-Jman's POV:

"It's time to commence the plan." I whispered to all of the squid soldiers, there were about 26 guards outside and 52 squids (not including me). I shot 26 squid arrows at all of them and hit them all coursing blindness to them. We snuck into the west side of the HQ. Dawn is on the north side so the squids and I drank a potion of swiftness 6, on the way killing guards with obsidian swords and we got to Dawns room. Luckily Dawn was asleep so we grabbed her and snuck out with the prisoner.

Sky's POV:

I heard the noise of Dawn's room opening, so I ran to see if the Squids wanted to capture her. I got to her room and saw no one there. I looked through the window and saw a squid version of Jman and squids running with Dawn tied up. Jman entered the room and I said "Dawn got captured!", He then asked me in a wondering voice "Did anti-Jman get help from squids?", I then answered "Yes anti-Jman helped the squids!", he then said slowly "Then he will betray the squids, take her to his cave where he will make a squid potion which turns anything/anyone that gets hit by the effects into a squid." I was worried that Dawn could turn into a squid. I tried to shoot an arrow at anti-Jman but Jman stopped me "Don't. If he saw you he will be in a rush to finish the potion." Jman reasoned so I put down my bow and ask him "How long does it take to make a potion?" He replied "8 days but it takes 6days to get to the cave and there are loads of anti-spiders, anti-creepers, anti-zombies and anti-skeletons to guard him and to make sure Dawn doesn't escape." I slowly shouted "WE...MUST...TRY!" then Bodil40 enters and said "HELLO!" then Jman ejects him and Bodil shouts "AHHHHHH!"

BODIL! WHY DID YOU COME INTO THE STORY UNINVITED! Anyway if you like the story so far show some love and smack the heart button and keep reading the story and don't worry about Bodil, He is just in the TNT room.

BYE!

P.S. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is a pain in the butt for me with homework.

P.P.S Thanks to Honey sucker for the first review im gonna continue Q.N.A starting next chapter closing my poll on profile in 5 mins so hurry!


	5. Squids betrayed

**Chapter 5 Squids betrayed:**

Anti-Jman's POV:

"Ok guys now that we caught Dawn I will throw these at YOU!" I smiled while I threw the butter potions, grabbed the sack with dawn in it and ran to my secret portal that teleports me to my cave. Dawn in the bag shouted "LET ME OUT OF THIS SACK YOU STUPID SQUIDS!" I ignored her and told 4 anti-zombies "Take her to her cell and make sure all butter items are removed from her. While you're doing so tell the anti-skeletons and anti-creepers to get 100 bottles filled with squid blood, 50 ink sacks and 25 squid ingots!" The anti-zombies wrote the ingredients and got the sack and went to the cell room.

Dawn's POV:

I thought they were squids but they sound much different. They opened the sack, I fell down in the cell and they entered, locked the cell and faced me. I realised they were zombies but there skin looks like the colour of squids. Then I yelled "You are so easy to kill because zombies are weak!" I launched myself at the mobs with my dagger but one of them grabbed my leg and hanged me upside down while the other took my weapons. Once they took them the zombie who grabbed my leg dropped me and they both exited the cell and locked it.

Jman's POV:

I stayed up all night worried about Sky thinking Dawn might turn into a squid. I want to help but I don't know what to do. "I Got It!" Sky shouted from the room next door, I rushed there and asked "What did ya get?" then Sky asked "Why did you just use slang?" (Joke) I replied "That doesn't matter now! What's the plan?" he then told me the idea and after some brain storming we both agreed on something.

"Well first we need to gather the weapons and armour to make this mission possible." I informed Sky. He told me "Meeting at the Meeting room tomorrow 6am, there we will sought out who does what." I just replied with "Ok Sky." and left.

Anti- Jman's POV:

The zombie guards came back with all of the weapons Dawn had on her, there were lots of weapons she had. "Go help the squid skeletons and squid creepers with collecting the items! I will be informing are "Guest" with what's going down." I said. They nodded and walked away.

I went to the cells and heard "These stupid squids are getting smarter! I need to find a way of here!" I went into the darkest corner of the whole room and said in an evil like voice "You're wasting your time Dawnables."

Dawn's POV:

I heard a voice say "You're just wasting your time Dawnables." I was shocked that the mysterious thing knew my name. I looked around the room and asked "Who are you and where am I!" I yelled. He just replies in devilish voice "I'm Anti-Jman, I teamed up with the squids to capture you, betrayed them, you are in my cave, over 10,000 miles away from Sky army and I'm a clone of Sky's newest friend: Jman!" He explained.

I haven't seen anyone called Jman around Sky army, maybe he is at Sky army but I have never seen him. "Then why am I here?" I asked in an angry voice. He just says "That's for me to know and you to not." He then throws a weird potion at me making me sleepy. The last words I heard from him before falling was "I would like to stay and chat but I have to go." Then I blacked out. TO BE CONTINUED!

Time for! The QNA:

Skyfan01: What did he throw at Dawn to make her sleepy?

Anti- Jman appears

Anti-Jman: A sleeping potion!

Throws one at Skyfan01

Anyway, next question:

Noobeifjrjf:

Jman: Why did you not write anything?

Noobeifjrjf: I dont no how too.

Jman: You just... never mind!

That's all we have time for Today and I'm sorry I'm late with both stories and please leave a review if ya (slang) like it.

BYE! -Jman


End file.
